


TERRY-FIANT

by Apa_Yet



Series: Shooting Star/l'Etoile filante [3]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich-fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apa_Yet/pseuds/Apa_Yet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La maison des Milkoviches est cernée d'ambulance et de voitures de police quand Mickey rentre chez lui ce soir là.</p><p>Mais que s'est-il donc passé pendant son absence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, je me suis juste régalée.
> 
> Le contexte est la suite de Shooting Star/l'Etoile filante
> 
> Laissez moi vos commentaires

**TERRY-FIANT**

Chapitre 1 : Le cauchemar

Les lumières de police et celles des ambulances éclairent la rue au moment où Mickey apparait à l’angle de chez lui. Stupéfait il jette sa cigarette et court vers le porche de sa maison. Un policier sort poussant Iggy devant lui, menotté et la tête baissée.

                « Putain c’est quoi ce bordel ??? » demande Mickey

                « Iggy ? Mais pourquoi vous l’embarquez ? Putain mais il se passe quoi là ? »

                « Désolé Bro ! » Iggy n’a pas le temps de dire autre chose que le policier le pousse déjà en bas des marches.

Mickey a vu la peur et l’inquiétude dans les yeux de son frère. Il se précipite dans le salon, poussant sans ménagement l’officier qui essaye de lui barrer le passage.

Le spectacle est irréel, les meubles sont renversés, et du sang… du sang couvre le sol et les murs de part et d’autre du salon.

Dans un coin, des pleurs timides se font entendre, tout bas comme un murmure, comme un soupir.

Mickey inquiet et stupéfait avance vers la porte de sa chambre, laissée grande ouverte.

Terry est là, allongé en travers de la porte, sur le dos, le torse couvert de sang, une grimace de haine figée sur son visage.

Mickey reste interdit, quoi dire face à cela. Il tourne lentement la tête vers les pleurs qui sont plus intenses maintenant. Des infirmiers s’affairent dans la salle de bain autour de… _Mandy_!

               « Putain Mandy ! » Mickey réagit aussi vite que possible. Penché sur sa sœur, il lui prend la main et essaye de ne pas montrer son inquiétude à la vue de son visage tuméfié.

               « C’est bon on va l’emmener à l’hôpital. Pardon monsieur vous ne pouvez pas rester là, c’est une scène de crime. » Dit l’infirmier à Mickey. En levant les yeux vers lui, il comprend rapidement l’implication du jeune homme et lui dit.

               « Pardon vous êtes de la famille ? Vous pouvez nous accompagner, une première ambulance est partie il y a 5 minutes ! »

               « Quoi ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? » Interroge Mickey dont le cœur s’emballe de plus en plus depuis la vision des gyrophares dans la rue.

               « Une femme de type caucasien d’une vingtaine d’année, elle était avec un enfant. »

               « Yevgeny !? Merde il est où ? » La panique ne quitte plus Mickey, il regarde dans toute la maison sans trop savoir ce qu’il cherche vraiment. Son esprit est brouillé, il a peur. _Svetlana… Yev… c’est quoi ce bordel ? C’est un cauchemar ?_ ….

               « Euh… Le petit ?... il doit être dehors avec une assistante sociale. Cet agent va vous accompagner. »

Mickey regarde Mandy dans les yeux en lui serrant la main, il ne veut pas la lâcher mais il ne veut pas laisser son fils. Et il n’arrête de revoir Iggy la tête baissée s’excuser…Mickey est perdu.

Dans un élan de conscience Mandy libère sa main de celle de Mickey, elle lui fait un imperceptible signe de tête, compréhensible uniquement par les Milkoviches lui signifiant qu’il peut y aller.

               « Je passe te voir après, Mandy, … euh… Mandy… je t’… » Mickey ne termine pas sa phrase, Mandy a fermé les yeux. L’équipe médicale s’organise rapidement pour évacuer la jeune fille blessée vers l’ambulance.

La voiture de police est toujours garée devant la maison quand Mickey, titubant plus que marchant, sort de la maison. En la voyant, il retrouve de la vigueur et descend les escaliers en courant pour se poster devant la vitre arrière. Il met les 2 mains sur la vitre et crie à son frère.

               « T’inquiète Iggy, je vais te sortir de là ! On va te trouver un putain de bon avocat. Ne dis rien ok, je m’en occupe bro, je suis là, ok ?! » … Mickey sent les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Il ne sait pas si c’est de la tristesse ou de la rage. _Les Milkoviches ne pleurent pas_ … Mais aujourd’hui les Milkoviches sont perdus.

Un inspecteur de police s’approche de Mickey et lui demande de le suivre pour répondre à quelques questions. La voiture de police démarre, et Mickey regarde impuissant son frère s’éloigner.

Mickey n’écoute pas l’inspecteur et part chercher son fils sans attendre un seconde de plus. De l’autre côté de la rue, Yevgeny lâche la sucette à la fraise que lui a donné l’assistante sociale et se précipite dans les bras de son père qu’il a vu apparaitre derrière la voiture de police.

               « Papa !! » crie le petit garçon de 6 ans

               « Yevy !!! Putain !! » Mickey enlace son fils, l’embrasse sur le front et le serre pendant 5 minutes qui lui paraissent n’être que quelques secondes.

               « Monsieur, S’il vous plait, il faut que je vous pose quelques questions ?! » dit l’inspecteur, brisant ainsi l’étreinte Père/fils, le moment de grâce que Mickey aurait prolongé encore quelques heures.

Mickey pose son fils par terre et regarde avec rage l’inspecteur, il s’approche de lui, pour lui répondre doucement sans que son fils ne puisse les entendre.

               « Ecoute moi bien ducon, je vais d’abord m’occuper de mon fils, puis j’irai voir ma femme et ma sœur à ce putain d’hôpital et ensuite je viendrai au poste pour voir mon frère et répondre à vos putains de questions de merde !!! C’est clair ?! »

               « Bien sûr Monsieur… il regarde son dossier… Milkovich je comprends, mais vous savez que je n’ai pas le choix. Connaissiez-vous la victime ? »

               « Quoi ??? Si je connais la victime ??? Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ??? C’est mon connard de père !!! Terry Milkovich !! » Hors de lui, Mickey s’est mis à hurler, il regarde le détective avec une haine non dissimulée en serrant les poings et les dents rageusement.

               « Ah !? Nous pensions que c’était un rodeur qui s’était introduit dans la maison. Euh… Je vous propose qu’on se voie au poste dans quelques heures Monsieur Milkovich. Euh… »

               « Ouais va te faire foutre, un rodeur !! Bande de cons !! » Mickey se retourne et essaye de se calmer un temps soit peu avant de retrouver Yevgeny.

…

 

Debbie ne cache pas sa surprise quand elle trouve Mickey et Yevgeny plantés devant la porte de chez elle.

               « Ian n’habite plus là, tu sais ?! » Dit Debbie sans plus de précautions.

               « Oui je sais, ça n’a rien à voir, tu peux me garder Yev pendant quelques heures, STP. Je suis vraiment dans la merde Debs, je n’ai pas le choix. »

               « Ah… euh… ouais pas de problème » Répond Debbie, elle a vu le regard de Mickey, _ça sent pas bon !!_ se dit-elle.

               « Viens Yev, Liam est en train de manger des pâtes, ça te dit ? »

               « OUAIIIIISSS … » Yevgeny se précipite dans la cuisine sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à son père, qui a déjà descendu les marches du perron.

               « Hey Mickey ?! Ça va aller ? » S’inquiète Debbie.

               « Ouais je gère ». Répond-il sans conviction.

_Comment ça pourrait aller ? Je ne sais même pas ce qui s’est passé ? Putain Terry, jusqu’au bout tu nous auras fait chier !_ Et sans plus attendre il se met à courir pour rejoindre le métro et se rendre à l’hôpital.

Il a l’impression que son sang n’irrigue pas correctement ses muscles, il se sent fatigué, et hors d’haleine. Mais ses tripes, elles, ne le lâchent pas et il continue coûte que coûte vers son objectif.

…

Devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Svetlana, Mickey reste immobile. Elle est là, le regard dans le vide, son visage porte des contusions. Ses mouvements sont machinaux, automatiques en réponses aux demandes des médecins et des policiers présents dans sa chambre.

D’un coup, elle tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, comme si elle avait senti qu’il était là. Son regard s’anime et l’implore de renter dans la chambre, de la sauver tel un preux chevalier.

Depuis qu’ils se connaissent ces deux personnes se sont retrouvées unies dans la souffrance, un rapport forcé, un mariage arrangé, un bébé non désiré, et une vie difficile. Malgré tout ils ne se sont jamais quittés, ils forment une équipe, une famille envers et contre tout.

Quand Mickey entre dans la pièce, les policiers et les infirmières s’insurgent et le prient de sortir. Mais sans même prêter attention à leurs injonctions, il se dirige vers Svetlana, sans perdre une seule fois le contact avec ses yeux. Il la prend doucement dans ses bras. Et là comme une sorte de délivrance, la jeune russe, se laisse enfin aller et pleure sur l’épaule de son mari.

              « Monsieur, SVP, quittez cette chambre on est en train de faire des examens. »

              « Je suis son mari ! Je peux rester ! »

              « Ah ?! … euh peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider alors, elle n’a rien dit depuis son arrivée. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui s’est passé. » Demande une policière postée dans la chambre.

Lui aussi l’ignore, bien sûr il a compris le principal, Iggy a visiblement tué Terry, mais pourquoi ?

…

Svetlana est russe et têtue, Mickey sait qu’elle ne dira rien à la police. Elle est une Milkovich aussi. Il fait donc sortir l’agent de police et l’infirmière sans trop de ménagement.

Enfin seuls, il la regarde, lui prend la main et lui demande doucement de lui dire ce qu’il s’est passé.

               « Terry est sorti plus tôt que prévu ». Commence Svetlana en sanglotant.

               « Il est rentré à la maison, il était furieux que personne ne soit venu le chercher. Il n’a pas arrêté de s’énerver et … il m’a violé… il m’a frappé… » Ses larmes sont nombreuses maintenant, son souffle est court et elle a du mal à trouver d’autres mots moins crus, moins cauchemardesques mais à quoi bon, c’est ça, qui est arrivé.

               « Devant…. » Ses larmes sont des torrents maintenant, Mickey la serre un peu plus dans ses bras, il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend rien. « …Yevgeny ! » termine enfin Svetlana.

Mickey s’affale sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, ce dernier mot résonne dans sa tête ! Il ne dit rien, il est choqué, interdit, perdu. En colère, outré, dégouté, il se sent nauséeux, il a envie d’hurler toute cette rage. Envie de tuer Terry une seconde fois.

Il revoit des images de son père frappant sa mère à tours de bras dans la cuisine. Ces images, il les avait oubliées, il les avait enfouies dans sa mémoire, enfermées dans un coffre qui n’aurait jamais dû se ré-ouvrir. Il entend les cris de sa mère et ses sanglots, la rage dans les grognements de son père. Cette violence qui a « bercée » toute son enfance.

               « Tu dois le dire Svet ! Tu dois tout dire à la police. Iggy ne peut pas aller en taule pour ça ! »

Quand ces mots sortent de sa bouche, même lui n’en revient pas. _Tout dire à la police_. Une bataille intérieure vient de commencer en Mickey, il le sait ça va être dur.

              « Mais… » La jeune femme regarde Mickey terrifiée « Mais … » Elle sait qu’il a raison, Iggy lui a sauvé la vie en rentrant dans la maison et en tirant sur Terry, elle sait que sans lui elle serait morte.

              « D’accord ! » Finit-elle par dire, le regard de nouveau éteint.

Il se lève, embrasse Svetlana sur la tête et fait entrer l’infirmière, qui agacée, attendait derrière la porte.

…

Mickey est maintenant au chevet de Mandy, il a laissé Svetlana faire sa déposition et ses examens de « kit de viol » comme ils disent.

L’anesthésie de Mandy commence un peu à se dissiper et la douleur devient vite insupportable, mais Mandy serre les dents, elle ne pleure pas, ne crie pas, c’est une Milkovich. Les médecins lui ont recousu la pommette droite et l’arcade sourcilière. Elle a deux côtes cassées et quelques autres contusions, qui lui rappellent toutes ses années passées sous le joug de Kenyatta et avant lui le règne de terreur de son père.

Mickey et elle, ne parlent pas, ils n’ont pas besoin de se parler, ils savent. Ils voient dans leurs yeux leurs propres peurs, la résurgence de tous ces souvenirs, le retour de toutes ces souffrances du passé.

Des larmes coulent enfin des yeux de la jeune fille, elle est fatiguée, blessée et choquée. Son frère l’embrasse tendrement avant de la laisser se reposer tant bien que mal.

…


	2. Des Questions

Chapitre 2 : Les Questions

 

Seul dans le couloir de l’hôpital, Mickey marche vers la sortie, toutes ces images, toutes ces paroles se bousculent dans sa tête, il sent qu’il ne peut plus respirer, il trébuche, se redresse, avance un pas de plus. Puis s’arrête, s’adosse au mur, et glisse le long pour finir à genoux la tête dans les mains, en pleurs.

Son esprit est embrouillé, il ne sait plus quoi faire, quoi dire, il pleure silencieusement comme pour laisser s’écouler hors de lui toute cette stupeur.

Là au milieu de ce couloir seul contre le mur, il n’entend plus rien, ni les médecins qui passent d’un pas pressé d’une chambre à l’autre, ni les patients dans leurs chambres qui crient leur douleur, ni même le jeune homme qui s’approche doucement de lui pour l’entourer de ses bras et l’embrasser sur le front.

_Ian… enfin_ … Avec tout ça il n’a même pas pris la peine de l’appeler ou d’écouter les messages qu’Ian lui a laissés. Mais Il est là! Comment a-t-il su ? Il l’ignore et c’est le cadet de ses soucis.

Mickey le sait, il n’y a qu’avec lui qu’il se sent bien. Ian n’a pas besoin de parler pour comprendre que son homme est dévasté et que ses bras sont pour le moment le seul réconfort dont il a besoin.

Mickey se lève enfin, regarde son amant pour chercher du courage dans ses yeux.

                « Je dois aller au poste de police voir Iggy » lui dit-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

…

Dans la voiture, conduite par Ian, Mickey reste silencieux, il sait qu’il va devoir expliquer à Ian ce qui se passe, mais pas pour l’instant. Il n’est pas prêt et Ian le sait. Ian lui a juste dit qu’en voyant les scellés devant la maison, il avait pris peur et que les voisins lui avaient signalé que plusieurs ambulances avaient quitté la maison quelques heures plus tôt. Inquiet, il s’était alors rendu à l’hôpital.

…

               « Bonsoir Monsieur Milkovich, j’ai quelques questions à vous poser. » Dit le détective à Mickey en lui indiquant une chaise devant son bureau.

               « Je veux voir mon frère ! Comment va-t-il ? » Répond Mickey, droit et fier, debout devant le bureau. Il va mieux, il a repris ses esprits ; il faut qu’il sorte Iggy de ce _merdier_ coute que coute. Il a merdé, il aurait dû être là pour protéger son fils et sa femme. _C’est moi qui devrait être en prison_ ce soir se dit-il.

               « Il a demandé un avocat, il vient d’arriver » Répond le détective.

               « Je veux le voir ! »

               « Monsieur Milkovich, c’est impossible pour le moment, asseyez-vous, vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ?

               « Je m’en tape de ton eau ! Et de ton foutu règlement ! Je veux voir mon frère et son avocat !! MAINTENANT ! » Mickey recommence à s’énerver, pourquoi personne ne veut lui laisser gérer ce _merdier_ comme il l’entend. Il doit parler à Iggy, lui dire de tout déballer, _tout !!_ Il faut qu’ils comprennent tous que c’est de la légitime défense. _C’est un acte héroïque_ … Mickey sent ses tempes bouillonner.

Mickey connait son frère, il ne parlera pas s’il ne le pousse pas. C’est un Milkovich, la prison ne lui fait pas peur.

C’est ce moment-là, qu’un homme en costume bon marché, choisit pour sortir d’une salle, agacé et pestant contre son client.

              « Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si vous ne me dites rien, Monsieur Milkovich ?! »

              « Putain ! C’est vous ? Vous êtes l’avocat de mon frère ? Iggy ! » Lui crie Mickey à travers le commissariat.

              « Franklin Nelson, enchanté, votre frère est un coriace, dites-moi ?! » lui répond l’avocat en lui tendant la main.

              « Il est inculpé de meurtre au premier degré, j’ai cru comprendre qu’il y avait un lien de parenté entre lui et la victime. » continue-t-il.

              « Au premier degré, c’est impossible c’était de la légitime défense !! Il faut que je lui parle !, laissez-moi venir avec vous ! » Mickey est en panique _, Iggy ne veut rien dire ! Meurtre au premier degré et pourquoi pas avec préméditation aussi !! Non mais c’est un cauchemar._ _Enculé de Terry !!!_ . Mickey regarde l’avocat, il le supplie du regard. Il attend un signe qui lui permettra de savoir si oui ou non sa requête est acceptée et si oui ou non il peut à nouveau respirer.

Cette situation lui semble durer des heures, quand enfin Maitre Nelson, hoche la tête lui signifiant qu’il peut l’accompagner dans la salle d’interrogatoire.

…

Iggy est impassible dans cette salle vide ! Il reste là, menotté à la table, attendant calmement qu’on le conduise en cellule. Dans sa tête les souvenirs de cette terrifiante scène se bousculent. Il se revoit entrer dans la maison, entendre les cris de Svetlana, les pleurs mêlés de Yevgeny et de sa sœur échouée au milieu du salon le visage en sang, brisée comme une biche fragile atteinte par un chasseur.

Il n’a pas eu trop le temps de réfléchir, il a sorti le fusil du placard de l’entrée et est allé directement vers la chambre de son frère. Il ne regrette pas son geste, loin de là, les remords ou les regrets ne font pas partis du vocabulaire des Milkoviches.

C’est donc serein, qu’il attend, impassible l’entrée des policiers dans la pièce. Au moment où la porte s’ouvre, il sourit presque.

Mais quand il voit son frère, _Mickey_ , pénétrer dans la salle, toutes ses certitudes s’ébranlent. Son sang ne fait qu’un tour, et ses yeux si fiers la seconde précédente s’éteignent comme submergés par la honte.

Mickey regarde son frère dans les yeux et voit en une fraction de seconde le changement de comportement de celui-ci. Il sait.

Iggy ne peut s’empêcher d’être désolé pour lui, pour Yevgeny, Pour Svetlana, pour Mandy, mais certainement pas pour son père.

La présence d’un membre de sa famille change la donne pour lui, ce n’est plus pour un meurtre qu’il est là, c’est pour un drame, c’est pour un cauchemar, c’est pour les Milkoviches.

Il le sait. Mickey le sait.

…

             « Iggy, tu dois dire la vérité, bro. Tu ne peux pas te laisser enfermer pour cet enfoiré ! Tu m’entends ?! Je sais que tu es prêt à assumer ton acte. Mais merde Iggy, pas pour cette ordure !! Pas après tout ce qu’il nous a fait !! Putain Iggy !!!??? Tu vas pas aller en prison pour ça bordel !!!...... pas pour lui ! » Mickey n’a même pas laissé une minute à son frère pour répondre. Il lui a dit d’un bloc tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

             « C’est moi qui devrait être là, Iggy, tu le sais ? » finit-il par dire dans un souffle comme une dernière prière.

Iggy reste immobile, il entend ce que son frère lui dit, il comprend même. Mais… _Parler au flic ?! Leur raconter notre vie !?..._

             « Mickey, tu serais mort si t’avais été là ! Donc arrêtes de dire des conneries ! » Répond Iggy au bout d’un moment, en regardant Mickey droit dans les yeux.

             « T’es sérieux, Bro ? Tu veux que je déballe tout ?! Mais putain c’est chaud !? » Renchérit Iggy.

Mickey peut sentir la peur dans ses yeux, _tout déballer_.

Toutes les certitudes et les fondements de « l’éducation » Milkovich s’effondrent. Rien ne va plus, _depuis quand peut-on faire confiance à la police ? Depuis quand un Milkovich parle ?_ Toutes ces questions et bien d’autres encore, se bousculent, simultanément dans la tête des 2 frères comme si elles étaient connectées. Mickey sait qu’il doit être fort pour toute sa famille, que les règles doivent changées, c’est lui le patriarche maintenant. Il sait que la transition sera dure mais qu’ils doivent en passer par là.

             « On va y arriver Iggy… Ensemble … On est LES MILKOVICHES ! » Lui répond Mickey en lui tenant la main un peu trop fort peut-être.

Iggy respire profondément, regarde son frère puis son avocat, resté silencieux devant cette conversation irréelle, et finit par faire un hochement de tête à Mickey.

Maitre Nelson sort immédiatement son calepin et commence à prendre des notes au fil des paroles d’Iggy.

…

C’est épuisé que Mickey, rejoint Ian dans la voiture 2 heures plus tard. Sa tête lui fait mal, il est comme assommé par toutes ces paroles, toutes ces scènes, tous ces souvenirs, évoqués, décortiqués expliqués à cet avocat. Il a senti la nausée monter en Maitre Nelson au fur et à mesure du récit d’Iggy. « La légitime défense ne peut être justifiée dans cette affaire MAIS il est clair que des circonstances atténuantes existent, et votre frère peut largement éviter la perpétuité. » Lui avait-il dit avant de quitter le commissariat.

…

Ian regarde son homme rentrer dans la voiture et s’enfoncer dans son siège la tête basse et les yeux rouges. Il attend patiemment les instructions de celui-ci, sa main effleure son genou, il a peur pour lui, il ne sait toujours pas ce qu’il se passe exactement mais il voit ses mains trembler de plus en plus pendant qu’il allume sa cigarette.

              « Rentrons ! » Dit enfin Ian, brisant ainsi le silence pesant sur les épaules du jeune homme à côté de lui.

Quand Ian et Mickey ont décidé de se donner une dernière chance, Ian s’est installé seul dans une petite maison à mi-chemin entre les Gallaghers et les Milkoviches, pour prouver à tous qu’il était capable de prendre soin de lui. Maintenant, il a un travail stable, prend ses médicaments tous les jours et sait gérer ses crises d’angoisses et de dépressions passagères. Au début Mickey était plutôt discret. Mais depuis quelques semaines, il passe toutes ses nuits là-bas avant de rejoindre sa maison au petit matin pour reprendre ses responsabilités. Ce nouveau rythme leur convient parfaitement.

             « Je dois récupérer Yev d’abord. Je ne veux pas qu’il passe la nuit seul… Tu comprends ?... »

             « Bien sûr Mick, on passe le prendre avant de rentrer.»

…

Ian, Mickey et Yevgeny sont arrivés chez Ian. Le petit garçon qui, il y a encore 10 minutes, était agité, anxieux et triste, s’est enfin endormi dans les bras de son père. Il est lové contre lui, comme si c’était pour lui la seule place où il se sent bien. Son père le regarde tendrement et lui caresse la tête. Il sait qu’il est loin dans le monde de Morphée maintenant, mais il ne peut s’arrêter de le bercer.

Allongés tous les deux sur le lit d’Ian, ils sont comme dans une bulle de douceur et de sécurité, ils s’endorment presque paisiblement après cette journée terrifiante.

…

Ian est allongé dans le salon. Il sait que Mickey avait besoin de ce moment avec son fils et que, pour le moment, il ne peut rien faire de plus pour l’aider, mais que c’est déjà beaucoup.

Il est tard dans la nuit quand Ian sent sur lui, le corps de son amant, ses baisers sur sa peau, ses mains sur son visage. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde Mickey, ils ne disent rien. Ils s’embrassent et s’enlacent amoureusement.

Mickey a besoin de ça, de lui, de le sentir, de le toucher, de l’embrasser. C’est comme une bouffée d’air frais dans cet enfer. Il ne veut qu’être près de lui 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 1 heure peut-être avant de retrouver son fils et de le veiller, plus apaisé.

Ian se retourne, et commence doucement à embrasser le corps de son amant, pressant ses lèvres sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou, son torse, faisant lentement glisser ses mains vers son caleçon.

            « Attend, je ne sais pas si je vais pouv… » Commence à dire Mickey à Ian

            « Chut, toi, tu ne fais rien. Laisse moi faire ça pour toi ! » Le coupe Ian en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

Mickey retombe sur le canapé et laisse son amant prendre délicatement son sexe dans sa bouche. Un murmure de satisfaction s’échappe de lui, il caresse doucement la tête d’Ian, qui s’active un peu plus encore sur son entre-jambe. Il sent la langue de Ian monter et descendre le long de son pénis jusqu’à son anus.

Ian sent le désir monter dans le corps de son partenaire, il aime sentir Mickey se raidir quand sa langue effleure ses testicules, ou pénètre lentement dans son trou étoilé. Il aime le lécher, le sucer ou même le mordre et entendre ses gémissements, ses râles de plaisir.

Ian prend alors à pleine bouche le manche de Mickey et le suce goulument, sentant l’envie monter en lui aussi forte que celle qui monte en son partenaire. Il continue plus fort, plus intensément et enfonce un doigt en Mickey, tranquillement puis profondément… plus profondément encore.

Mickey est au bord de la rupture il se sent partir. Il prend Ian par les cheveux et le relève rapidement, pour le conduire sur lui et l’embrasser avant de ne plus pouvoir rien contrôler.

            « Ian … putain… Ian… j’ai envie de toi… »

            « Putain… Mickey…je … putain… t’es trop hot…j’en peux plus… »

            « Prend moi bordel… Gallagher… défonce moi … bordel … »

Il n’en faut pas plus à Ian pour retourner violement son amant et le pénétrer sans plus de préparation. Mickey mord ses lèvres en sentant Ian s’insérer en lui. A ce moment il ne peut s’empêcher de repenser à la dernière phrase qu’il a dite à son père quelques années auparavant. _Il me met sa grosse bite dans le cul et j’aime ça_ … Mickey ressent une rage monter en lui à la simple évocation de ces souvenirs. Il prend les mains de Ian lui signifiant de l’agripper plus fort.

            « Vas-y … Plus fort … Prends moi !! Défonce-moi !! » Lui intime-t-il avec autorité.

Ian accélère, se fait plus pressant, plus violent, plus viril encore…

Mickey sent, sa puissance, sa violence, sa vigueur…

Jusqu’à l’explosion finale… ils n’ont pas pu se contenir plus, le désir était trop fort. Ils finissent extenués, en sueur et s’allongent l’un à côté de l’autre. Ils se regardent, s’observent et enfin se sourient. La rage est sortie en même temps que la semence de Mickey, ils sont à nouveau sereins dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

          « Je t’aime… » Soupire tendrement Ian à Mickey en effleurant légèrement ses lèvres

          « Putain… Moi aussi… Gallagher » Lui répond Mickey avec un sourire, en se lovant dans ses bras.

          « Promets-moi une chose Ian ! » Reprend-il après quelques minutes.

          « Quoi ? Tout ce que tu veux mon homme »

          « Qu’on ira baiser sur la tombe de ce connard de Terry !! Quand on l’aura foutu dans un trou ! »

Ils ne savent pas si ils doivent rire ou pleurer, alors dans un accord tacite, ils s’enlacent encore un peu plus.

Avant de rejoindre son fils, Mickey parle enfin à Ian, et lui explique la situation en buvant 2 packs de bières et en fumant 1 paquet et demi de cigarettes. Ian est bouleversé par tout ce qu’il entend mais il prend sur lui, Mickey a besoin de lui pour le soutenir.

C’est choqué, épuisé et triste qu’il laisse son amant rejoindre son fils dans le lit au petit matin.

…


	3. Le Procès

Chapitre 3 : Le Procès

 

Les scellés de la maison des Milkoviches ont été retirés, mais les traces de sangs sont difficiles à faire partir. Ian et Carl se relaient pour la remettre en état. C’est encore trop tôt pour Mickey et il refuse catégoriquement que les femmes de sa vie y mettent les pieds.

Le jour du procès d’Iggy arrive, la vie a repris un semblant de court, Svetlana et Mandy sont sorties de l’hôpital et elles sont maintenant chez Ian. Svetlana et Yevgeny ont pris possession de la chambre d’Ian et Mandy d’une petite chambre d’amis. Les deux hommes campent dans le salon en attendant.

Le soir avant de se coucher, Mickey embrasse son fils, sa femme et sa sœur. Ce nouveau rituel amuse un peu les 2 femmes qui n’ont jamais vu Mickey si « paternaliste », mais elles se gardent de bien de le lui faire remarquer, en cette période de tempête, toutes ces marques d’affections sont appréciées et nécessaires. Cette terrifiante affaire a bousculé les habitudes de ce clan qui, peu à peu, face à cette épreuve, se transforme en une famille plus unie que jamais.

Mais certains soirs, quand Mickey va se coucher, il s’allonge dos à Ian et pleure, il ne peut plus se contenir, il pleure silencieusement, douloureusement. C’est au moment où Ian l’entoure de ses bras que l’effondrement est plus fort, il tente à chaque fois de résister mais se laisse finalement aller dans les bras de son partenaire. Il n’y a rien à dire, juste rester comme ça… _Prendre soin de l’autre_ … C’est là que Mickey peut trouver l’énergie pour affronter le reste de sa vie.

…

 

Dans la salle du tribunal, Iggy est debout à côté de son avocat, dans un costume quasi neuf que lui ont dégoté Mandy et Svetlana. Il attend impassible, soutenu par la famille Milkovich. En effet Mickey entouré de sa sœur et de sa femme se tiennent juste derrière la rambarde qui sépare les accusés du public.

Le stress et l’angoisse peuvent facilement se lire sur chacun des visages des membres de cette famille. Pour eux ce n’est pas le jury qu’ils vont devoir affronter, ce sont leurs propres préjugés. Ils doivent aller à l’encontre de leurs convictions et de leur Nature de Milkoviches.

Ian est juste une rangée derrière, il sait que son homme a besoin d’être présent pour sa famille, il est venu pour le soutenir, pas pour l’étouffer. Carl qui s’est pris d’amitié pour son acolyte de travail est présent lui aussi à côté d’Ian. Debbie, elle, est restée chez elle pour garder Yevgeny.

…

               « L’accusé Monsieur Igniatus Milkovich comparait devant vous pour le meurtre de Théodore Milkovich. » Annonce l’honorable juge McCarey.

               « Mon client plaide les circonstances atténuantes pour cet acte non prémédité, ayant découlé d’une multitude d’évènements tragiques. Nous allons vous démontrer avec l’aide des témoins, que la victime Théodore Milkovich, dit Terry, était une personne dangereuse et que mon client a répondu, certes brutalement, à ce qu’il a considéré comme une question de vie ou de mort. »

C’est avec aisance que Maitre Nelson s’adresse à la cour et aux jurés. Il a dit à Mickey qu’il était très confiant juste avant le début du procès dans la mesure où chacun accepterait de jouer le jeu et de dire ce qu’ils avaient à dire. Mickey quant à lui est beaucoup moins confiant sur ce dernier point mais il reste de marbre face à l’avocat.

Le premier témoin à s’avancer dans le tribunal est Mandy. Elle est stressée, elle jette un dernier regard vers ses frères avant de s’installer à la barre.

               « Oui je le jure » Répond-elle au greffier.

 

               « Mademoiselle Milkovich pouvez-vous nous décrire la scène avant l’intervention de votre frère Iggy? » Lui demande Maitre Nelson

               « Terry est sorti de prison 6 mois plus tôt que prévu, quand il est arrivé à la maison, il était déjà furax que personne ne soit venu le chercher. D’habitude il y a au minimum notre cousin, qu’il va le chercher mais là personne n’avait eu l’info. Il est entré et a commencé à tout jeter par terre, il avait les nerfs de voir que Svet était là » poursuit-elle, les yeux un peu dans le vide.

               « Pour quelle raison, le fait que votre belle-sœur Svetlana Milkovich soit présente chez vous, a énervé votre père ? » demande l’avocat.

               « Euh… » Inquiète, elle regarde vers le banc de la famille.

Un simple hochement de tête de la part des 2 concernés lui suffit pour enchainer.

              « Euh … Svet…Svetlana … Terry … en fait Terry a obligé Svetlana à coucher avec mon frère parce qu’il ne supportait pas que Mickey soit gay. Mais au baptême de leur fils, Mickey a fait son coming out devant tout le monde. Terry a pété un câble et a tabassé Mickey, il a été renvoyé en prison aussi sec mais quand il est arrivé à la maison, il en voulait à Svet de ne pas avoir réussi à remettre son « connard de fils de pute sur le droit chemin ». 

Il a commencé à la bousculer devant Yevgeny, il lui a mis une gifle, mais elle est restée debout, ça l’a encore plus énervé. Mais avant qu’il puisse lui remettre un coup, elle a pris Yev et s’est enfermée dans la chambre. 

 J’ai essayé d’appeler Mickey, mais il m’a arraché le téléphone des mains et a commencé à me frapper. » Elle termine son récit la dessus sans plus d’explication sur ce qu’il lui a fait.

L’avocat essaye de la pousser un peu avec quelques questions complémentaires mais Mandy ne peut plus répondre. Alors l’avocat présente au juge et aux jurés des clichés de Mandy à son arrivée aux Urgences.

Les nausées se font sentir au sein des jurés, quelques femmes et des hommes d’âge mur paraissent outrés.

Mickey aussi est au bord du vomissement, il n’était pas là. C’est comme une rengaine dans sa tête qui se répète inlassablement, il n’était pas là. _Tout était ma faute. Je n’étais pas là_ …

Le témoin suivant est Svetlana Milkovich.

             « Je le jure. »

             « Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu’il s’est passé pour vous ce jour-là madame Milkovich ? »

             « … il a défoncé la porte de la chambre, il était fou de rage, il avait les mains en sang, mais je n’ai pas eu le temps de me demander à qui c’était, j’ai poussé Yevgeny dans un coin et je me suis mise devant lui. Terry a demandé où était Mickey et … » Svetlana regarde Mickey, elle a les larmes aux yeux, elle hésite

             « Madame Milkovich continuez je vous en prie. »

             « Je crois qu’il est avec Ian » a sangloté Yevgeny. Il a dit ça trop vite Mickey ! J’ai pas eu le temps de l’en empêcher ! Je te jure, je suis désolée » Ces mots, c’est à Mickey qu’elle les adresse.

Sur sa chaise Mickey est mortifié, décomposé. _Alors c’est bien ça ! C’est ma faute. Tout est ma faute_.

             « Mickey c’est pas ta faute » lui répond Svetlana comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

             « Il n’avait pas besoin d’une excuse, il m’a jeté sur le lit, j’ai à peine eu le temps de dire à Yev de se cacher et de fermer les yeux. J’aurais dû l’enfermer dans le placard quand je le pouvais… Mickey, je suis désolée, je suis désolée » la jeune et belle russe était en larmes.

Ni l’avocat, ni le juge, ni même le procureur ne trouvent rien à ajouter. Maitre Nelson raccompagne la jeune femme et retourne doucement vers le jury avec de nouvelles photos, celle de Svetlana cette fois.

La séance est levée, une pause, après la parution des nouvelles photos, s’impose.

Mickey est assis sur sa chaise, les mains et la mâchoire crispées, il est comme mort à l’intérieur, il ne sait plus. Enfin si ! Il sait, _tout est ma faute_. Ni les mots de Svetlana, ni de Mandy ni même la main de Ian sur son épaule ne peuvent le soulager de ce mal qui le ronge depuis le jour où il a trouvé la police en bas de chez lui. Il est furieux et sort violement de la salle pour aller fumer nerveusement sur le trottoir.

_Il reste encore une ligne droite : Iggy et après c’est fini !_ _Il faudra que je me décide à faire quelque chose_. Depuis un moment maintenant, la culpabilité qui le ronge lui empoisonne le cerveau. Il est tellement en colère contre lui-même qu’il ne sait pas comment gérer. D’habitude il prenait quelqu’un et le tabassait mais là, il était seul responsable _… ou presque_.

…

Dans l’après-midi, Iggy décrit au jury comment en rentrant chez lui, il a trouvé sa sœur à moitié morte dans le salon et son père en train de violer sa belle-sœur.

            « J’ai pas réfléchi putain, je connais Terry, il aurait traqué tout le monde, Mickey et Ian, il les aurait massacrés. Et certainement moi avec, vu que j’étais sur son passage. Putain qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire? Hein ? Me casser, genre oups désolé je repasserai !! Non je suis pas comme ça, moi ! J’ai pris le fusil, et je lui ai dit de bouger son gros cul. Il a juste râlé un peu plus fort alors j’ai tiré… en l’air. Il s’est retourné et m’a regardé avec une haine, putain j’avais jamais vu. Et pourtant ‘pouvez me croire, Terry en colère on l’a vu !! Ça ouais !! Et à chaque fois il nous décrochait la mâchoire. Mais là putain !! Cette haine !! J’ai compris qu’il allait me tuer, alors j’ai tiré… sur lui ! Et il est mort ! Voilà, fin de l’histoire. »

…

La délibération n’a pas été très longue Iggy a été condamné pour meurtre, avec circonstances atténuantes, à 5 ans de prison dont 1 an ferme.

C’est soulagée que la famille quitte le tribunal, évidement Iggy fera de la prison mais ce n’est pas un problème pour lui et 1 an c’est rien quand on est un Milkovich. Mais pour eux c’est comme la fin d’un cauchemar, les blessures se referment et commencent à cicatriser et la peur de chacun s’est amoindrie. Ils savent qu’ils peuvent compter les uns sur les autres et qu’une nouvelle vie peut commencer avec de nouvelles règles et sans la terrifiante épée de Damoclès que Terry pointait sur la famille.

…

Soulagée ! Toute la famille ? Vraiment ? Non bien sûr que non ! Mickey a toujours cette rage en lui. Ce soir, il boit comme les autres, mais pas pour fêter la « pseudo-victoire » sur Terry, non lui, il boit pour oublier que, si Terry a fait tout ça, c’est à cause de lui ! _A cause de ma déviance_  !

Mickey sort de l’Alibi par derrière il a besoin de marcher de prendre l’air, il part avec sa bière à la main et son paquet de cigarettes, en titubant dans la rue. Il marche sans but précis, il rumine, il est en colère, il est furieux.

Il entend des pas derrière lui et se retourne. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang, il sent la rage monter encore un peu plus et dans un cri il balance sa bière vers celui qui se tient devant lui.

            « Tout ça c’est ta faute, bordel ! C’est à cause de toi !! Putain !! »

            « Putain de Gallagher !! Tout ça c’est parce que je t’aime, je suis trop con !! Sans toi rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !! » C’est du venin qui sort de la bouche de Mickey, qu’il crache au visage de Ian.

            « Mais Bien-sûr connard ! Tu crois que c’est à cause de moi que t’es gay !? C’est vrai que t’es con !! C’est pas moi le problème !» répond Ian

            « … putain Mick c’est pas toi non… » Il n’a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’il reçoit un coup de poing dans la tempe qui le met au sol direct.

Ian s’effondre au milieu de la rue, presque inconscient. Mickey est là les poings serrés, la rage au ventre. Mais la chute d’Ian lui fait comme un électrochoc, il desserre ses poings, reprend ses esprits et se précipite vers son amant.

           « Putain, merde, Ian, je suis désolé… putain, Ian » lui murmure t’il en caressant sa tête.

           « C’est pas… toi… le problème Mick… c’est lui » dit Ian en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Mickey craque, il s’effondre et pleure comme un enfant.

Ian regarde son homme-enfant, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de l’aimer.

Cette fragilité que Mickey cache si bien à tous, à lui il l’a montré, il n’a plus honte. Il sait que même si Ian est tombé amoureux du mauvais garçon des quartiers sud de Chicago aujourd’hui il est bien plus que ça. Mickey sent Ian le prendre dans ses bras. Il est si bien dans ses bras.

           « J’ai une idée » dit enfin Ian en se levant.

           « Quoi ? » Mickey a repris le dessus et c’est un homme qui se dresse devant Ian.

Ian s’approche de Mickey, le prend par la taille et l’embrasse passionnément. Leurs langues s’entremêlent langoureusement tandis que leurs corps se pressent de plus en plus intensément. Le temps s’arrête autour d’eux, les deux amants s’entrelacent encore et encore. Leur désir se fait de plus en plus pressant.

           « J’ai envie de toi ! Maintenant et tout de suite ! Et toi ? » Annonce Ian avec un sourire coquin.

           « Putain Ouais !! » répond Mickey

Ian prend Mickey par la main et l’emmène vers le cimetière, pour tenir la promesse qu’ils s’étaient faits.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu


End file.
